Through think and thin together
by gecko7dreamer
Summary: Percy Jackson is a 16 year old who once had dreams of being a swimmer, but it all changes when his father dies in war. Now, his mother is suffering from stress and he is forced to move to new york for a "new start". Annabeth Chase is a 16 year hold who has dreams of being an architect, but her mom thinks otherwise. What happens when their worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's Point of View:

Falling. Thats What I felt like. I couldn't move a muscle, not like it would help anyways. Somehow I knew that there wasn't a bottom to this place. The world around me was pitch black, as if the earth swallowed its self whole. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't make a noise. I could feel the sounds rush up my thought and out my mouth but what did I hear? Nothing. It was dead quiet. But by far the most terrifying part was, I knew that if there was a bottom, no one would be waiting there to catch me.

I woke with a start. My eyelids flew open to see me in my room. I held my hand up in front of my face and flexed my fingers. I let out a deep breath that I diddnt know I was holding in.

"Just a dream," I told myself "just a dream."

I continued to take deep breaths but my hands refused to stop shaking. I brushed loose hairs away from my face, then I realized that my eyes where flooding with tears. I decided to leave the warmth of my bed and take a shower, dreading what would happen if I stayed and fell asleep again. Running my hand along the smooth walls, I finally could the bathroom door handle. I turned it and switched on the light.

My bathroom was basically like any other bathroom. It wasn't huge, mainly because I live in a crummy apartment on long island. Of course it has a toilet and a sink and a bathtub that also worked as a shower. The room was painted a golden yellow color. I walked over to the shower and turned it to the hottest I would go. It usually took a minute or so to heat up. I sat on the lid of the toilet and gazed into a hand mirror. My eyes studied my blond hair, which ended just longer than shoulder length. My eyes where puffy from crying. I rarely ever saw myself cry and the only time I did cry was at home. Never at school, never. I completely changed my personality, almost like building a brick wall over my face and no one wondered what was behind the wall. I walked over to the shower and let the water run on my hand. I slowly peeled my pajamas off and stepped in the shower. The water hit my back like knives. I closed my eyes and let the water run on my face and down my shoulders. I washed my hair with lemon shampoo and conditioner and turned off the shower. As I stepped out,the cool air hit me like a tidal wave. I wrapped my body in a light gray towel and I wrapped my dripping wet hair in a pale blue one. I flicked off the light in the bathroom and walked to my room. The walls where pale gray, my favorite color. My bed was still messed up from when I got out earlier this morning. The white comforter was thrown in the floor and the dark grey sheets sat in a clump in the center of my full sized bed. I let my damp hair down and took out a pair of black jeans from my closet. I pulled on the skin tight jeans and slipped on a red turtle neck. I wrapped my hair blond back up neatly in the blue towel and looked in the mirror. I slightly adjusted my turtle neck and pulled up my jeans. I gave myself an approving nod before I made my way back to the bathroom.

I took off the pale towel and flung it on the white tile flooring. My damp golden hair tumbled down my shoulders. I opened a drawer and dug through it until I found a pastel pink hair brush with black bristles. I wrung out my wet hair, until it dripped a few drops of water on the floor, before I used the hair brush to comb through my hair. I took out a matching pastel pink hair dryer and plugged it into the power outlet. I switched It on and dried my hair. In a few minutes my hair was completely dry. I brushed through it one more time before I tied it back in a black pony tail.

"Annabeth! Let's go!" yelled an impatient voice from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes before switching off the light and walking towards the kitchen.

My mother, Athena Chase, was waiting in the kitchen with her hands on her hips.

"Come on," she said to me hastily "don't just stare at me!" I turned around and went to find my backpack, rolling my eyes as I walked. I picked my backpack off of the laundry room floor and shouldered it as I walked out the door. I opened the door to her white 2007 Lexus GS and got in.

"so you did your homework?" my mother asked from the drivers seat.

I nodded.

"packed your lunch?" she asked.

I nodded again.

"Extra credit?"

Another nod.

"are you sure you-"

"mom, I'm completely positive I did all of my assignments and extra credit" I told her.

"positive?" she asked again. I rolled my eyes.

"Positive." I confirmed. She gave me an unsure nod, making her curly blond hair bounce, before sticking the key in the ignition and driving me to school.

My mother looks a lot like me, just...older I guess. I'm not saying she looks old, because she doesn't. She looks about mid-aged. She has curly blond hair that reached to her shoulders. Today she was wearing a formal grey skirt that reached her knees and a white button down blouse. Her blond hair was wrapped up in a tight, formal bun. Her eyes where like mine, a light intimidating grey. The car slowed to a stop in front of the school.

"Make sure you turn in your extra credit!" she told me as I left her car. Sometimes I wish o could have a normal mom who would say "Have a nice day" or "love you Annabeth!". But no, my mother just cares about me and my grades. Nothing else.

I took a deep breath before pushing open the front door of Goode High school.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy POV:

Ever since that day, my life has been a living heck. I never knew one little phone call could ruin my life forever. It was just a week ago. I was sitting at the granite counter, eating Breakfast-for-dinner next to my mom. I twirled myself in the bar chair as I ate waffles, the plate sitting in my lap.

"Percy, your going to-" but it was too late. My plate had already gone tumbling to the floor. I looked down at the sticky maple syrup dripping on the floor, and off of my jeans. I looked at my mom with my lips pursed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" she said with a slight smile growing on her lips. She picked up a towel and a bottle of spray cleaner "Perce, what are we going to do with you?" she asked me, tilting her head. I let out a muffled laugh as I got up to change my pants, dodging the fallen food on the floor.

"Oh, and I suppose your going to make me clean this up, aren't you?" she asked, still smiling. I grinned and gave her a shrug.

"Love you! " I said, grinning. She laughed.

"Well-" she said, but she was cut off by the ringing of our home phone. "I will get it." she said, walking towards the phone. She put it to her ear and got on her knees to clean up the mess. I smiled at her as I closed the door to my bed room. I quickly changed out of my soiled jeans and opened my door. What I saw was by far, the most depressing sight I have ever seen. My mother was sitting on the floor, her clothes getting drenched in syrup, with the phone pressed to her ear. She was wailing and crying, tears carelessly streaming down her face. She kept letting out choked sobs as she hung up the phone and hurled it across the room, it bounced off of a TV, making a good sized crack. She curled up on the floor and sobbed into her legs.

"M-mom?" I asked in a small voice. She looked up at me, her brown eyes showing devastation.

"P-Percy," she started, but interrupted her self with another choked out sob. "G-go to your room, I will talk to you later." she told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked, worry twisted in my voice.

"Go!" she yelled, struggling to her feet. I flinched at her screaming at me, a tinge of hurt in my gut. She took a deep breath, staring at the floor.

"Just, wait in your room, I will explain. J-just wait." she said hoarsely. I nodded slowly before turning around and going to my room. I closed the door tightly behind me and collapsed on the bed. I had never, ever seen my mother act like that, ever. She has never raised her voice at me. I didn't really know how long I waited for her, all I know is that it felt like forever, but eventually my door cracked open and my mother slowly walked in my room. She didn't look at me until she was about 2 feet in front of me. She stared up at me. Her face was red and her eyes where swollen from crying, her hair was stringy and stuck to her face and she still had syrup all over her clothes. She spoke 7 words,the ones a always dreaded.

"He was shot," she started, another tear running down her face. I instantly knew who she was talking about. "h-he didn't make it." she said. Then, just like she came in, she slowly left my room and carefully shut the door.

I stared at the wall, possessing what had just happened. I buried my face in my hands and silently cried into them. My mom had just told me that my father had just died in war. I laid in bed and fell asleep in my clothes.

Ever since then, nothing was the same. When ever I would talk to my mom, we would always end up screaming at each other and she would leave, crying. I completely stopped hanging out with friends, my grades went from Bs to Cs to very low Ds and Fs in almost every class, and I completely stopped swimming. Normally swimming was my number one stress reliever, but now swimming reminded me of dad, who uses to be an Olympic swimmer in training. Once I remembered dad, visions of mom, laying on the floor, crying in syrup came back, and then I was just too depressed to go in the water.

Now my mothers "genius plan" was to move to new york, to get a new start. I, on the other hand, think that this I ridiculous. All she's doing is running from her stress, but of course, I can't have one civilized conversation with that woman, so I didn't argue.

So here I am, sitting in a moving van, driving to Long Island to "start over". Just great.

**Hey, I'm sorry for making Sally the antagonist so far but I have never seen it done so I decided, why not? So yeah poor Percy. The next chapter will be up soon. **

**Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's Point of View:

Goode is basically split into 3 groups. First there are the nerds. Yes, I feel bad calling them nerds considering that my grades are the same or maybe better than theirs but these are the people who's life revolves around school. Then there are the populars, people who devote their lives to sports, makeup, drama, short term romances, that kind of thing. And, my category, the awkward people in the middle. By far we are the biggest category. We kind of split up into smaller groups like the band geeks, goths, hippies and more.

I walked through the front doors and past the office. One secretary, who was typing on a computer, looked up at me and gave me a warm smile and went back to her work. I walked through the hall way with most of the schools lockers. This hall way was wide and very long. Hundreds of lockers lined ether side of it. Every other locker was a very pale green and the rest where pale blue, almost grayish. I scanned the locker numbers until I found mine, 342. I turned the lock, saying the correct combination in my head.

2-20-8

I smiled as I opened my blue locker. My locker wasn't really decorated like some peoples. Mine had a picture of me, Bobby and Matthew. Bobby and Matthew went to live with my dad when my parents got divorced. A few years ago they moved to Michigan and I haven't seen them since. I hung my grey backpack on the silver locker hook and zipped it open. I took out my English binder and a pencil pouch filled with various colors of pencils and pens, along with erasers, highlighters and other school supplies. I also took my special notebook. This one has thinner pages for drawing and is full of drawings of different buildings I designed. I closed my locker and checked my watch. I still had 15 minutes before class starts, so of course I started up the hallway to find someone to loiter with. I walked down to my best friend, Thalia's,locker. I smiled when I saw her. Thalia has spiky black hair and usually wears black. Today she was wearing a very dark green, almost black, shirt that had

Green Day printed on the front next to a hand clutching a grenade, the green day symbol. She was wearing a thick layer of eyeliner, making her electric blue eyes pop. Nico DiAngalo stood next to her, leaning against the locker next to hers. Nico had olive skin and dark, almost black hair. He wore a plain black t shirt and black jeans. His dark eyes danced with amusement as he talked to Thalia. She smiled and listened to him. I smiled again to my self as I walked over to Thalia.

"Hey Thals!" I called. She looked over at me and gave me a warm smile.

"Hey." she said. I smiled back and turned to Nico. He gave me a half smile and a nodded to me, saying hi. I smiled at him and turned back to Thalia.

"uh, I gotta go." said Nico,standing up from leaning on the wall.

"Bye!" Thalia said, with a huge smile.

"Bye." He said back. He gave us both a half smile and a little wave before turning around and leaving. Thalia stood on her tiptoes to watch him walk away. I laughed as she came to face me.

"What?" she asked.

"You," I grinned "you so like him."

"Do not!" she scoffed, but she couldn't hide the blush forming on her cheeks.

"uh huh," I said. "sure you don't."

"I don't!" she said, stomping her foot. I laughed at her and started walking to English.

"I'm serious!" she yelled, walking slightly behind me.

Percy POV

So it turns out my mother's great plan to move across the united states wasn't a very good idea. She just got more stressed because the house she bought wasn't exactly in oubudget. So, yeah. Here we are, in a uncomfortable house, more stressed than ever before, thousands of miles away from our old house. Go figure.

I stood in our kitchen, trying to shove a slice of bread in a toaster,which was way too small for the piece of bread. I groaned in frustration and just ended up shoving the piece of bread in.

"Hmm..." said my moms voice. I looked at her through the corner of my eye.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Percy, getting mad isn't going to help." she said calmly.

"Mad?" I asked, anger boiling inside of me. "What makes you think I'm mad?!" I yelled, throwing my arms up in the air. She looked at the toaster, then back at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, mom, because every normal teenager yells at toasters when their angry." I said, frustrated. She looked at the floor and took a deep breath.

"Whats going on Perce?" She asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Things are changing...we are changing." She looked up into my eyes. "Your changing." I shot her a glare.

"I'm changing?" I said, raising my voice. "Ever since dad died you-"

"Percy!" she yelled, angry. "do you even know why we moved here?" I rolled my eyes.

"We didn't have to move here!" I yelled back.

"Well we couldn't just sit there, crying about our problems!"

"Well did it ever occur to you that our problems might just follow us here!" this caused her to be quiet for a few seconds. She glanced at the clock.

"You'll be late for school, can't have that on your first day." she said quietly, walking out of the kitchen, towards the door leading to the garage. "I'll be in the car." she slammed the door closed before I could answer. I grabbed my back pack and walked out the door.

The car ride was uncomfortably silent but neither of us where willing to break it, mostly because we really didn't want to talk to each other. I was happy to leave the car as my mom pulled up by the school. I unbuckled and waited for my mom to unlock the door but she didn't.

"Percy-" she started. I interrupted her by unlocking the door manually and flinging the door open.

"I have to go, I'm gonna be late." I said. "can't have that on my first day."

And with that I climbed out and flung the door closed. I started up the side walk in front of Goode high school until I heard my moms car pull out of the parking lot. I looked up at the American flag dancing in the air and took a deep breath. I walked up the front steps and opened the metal door the the high school. I looked around. To my left was an office. It kind of looked like someone cut a huge rectangle out of the wall. In the middle was 2 secretary desks. The one closest to me had a blonde haired woman wearing a formal forest green skirt, a tan leather belt and white blouse. Her hair was just above her shoulders. She was typing on a computer, which to me, looked rather old. In the other desk was a larger woman wearing a pink sweater and a long formal white skirt. Her auburn hair was tied in a bun but her bangs hung down, straight across her forehead. She had golden hoop earrings and a gold necklace, she was also wearing way too much makeup. Behind the secretary's desks, on the Long side was 4 different wooden doors with little rectangular window going long ways in each. They each had metal plaques on them engraved with the name if which the office belonged to. They read Principle. , Vice principle. , guidance councilor. , and the guidance room. To the right of both of the secretaries was another wooden door. The plaque read 'teachers lounge'. The the left of the desk was a door that read 'nurse'. The fatter secretary looked up at me and scowled. The blond looked up from her computer, to the fat secretary, then to me. She gave me a friendly smile. I decided to walk towards the blond's desk.

"you must be new?" she asked, still smiling. Her voice was oddly high.

"Yeah." I replied. She nodded then typed on her old computer.

"Name please," she asked.

"Percy Jackson." she typed it into the computer and printed something out. She handed me the paper.

"This is your schedule." she said. She handed me another packet of paper. "This is a list of things you need." she pointed to the top paper in the packet. "and that's a map of Goode." she said. Then she pointed to the right hand corner of the paper. Which had a bunch if random numbers. "you will be locker number 341, and that's your combination." I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, Miss...?"

"Kathryn, Miss. Kathryn." she said with a smile. I nodded.

"Thanks," I said. I walked out of the office into a huge hallway lined with lockers. I looked at the paper again.

"locker 341" I said before scanning every locker number to find my own.

**Hey, I'm so sorry for the long wait. Hope you liked it! Review :)**


End file.
